The Lost
by mispel
Summary: Things have progressed for Will and Geoff. Three little fics.
1. The Lost

Title: The Lost

Author: mispel

E-mail: mispel9yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Summary: Things have progressed for Will and Geoff. Geoff waits for Will.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Feedback: Any comments would be appreciated.

  


The Lost

  


Branches crossed overhead, and the sun's rays came in sharply between them. A patch of sunlight outlined dancing leaves on the ground. Geoff watched them, above and below, two places at once. The leaves high above, and their shadow held down, pinned to the ground by the light.

Geoff walked the forest floor. Twigs and leaves crunched under his feet. This was where it usually happened when they were on the road. One of them would walk off, and the other would follow soon after and join him. Sometimes, one would hide making the other search for him and chase him down.

Really, William was like a child. Completely lacking in sophistication. Unlike Geoff. He only played these games to indulge Will and hid only because waiting to be found made his heart beat so fast he felt dizzy. When William pounced on him, Geoff would melt with helpless laughter. His body - overcome by William's sudden nearness - turning liquid, threatening to disappear into the grass like spilled water. But it didn't - William would take hold of him, so solid, panting as he looked down. Then the danger was that Geoff would be set on fire from that gaze.

There was always danger. William would place a hand over his mouth and tell him to keep quiet. Not that he was a quiet one when they got into it. William was the screamer and that was the truth. If anyone ever caught them it will be because of him. Not Geoff. He didn't lose his head. Just sometimes, he couldn't breathe, and thought he might pass out.

William wasn't there yet, so Geoff walked on knowing that the farther they were from camp the more they would dare to do. More of their clothes would be shed. Their voices would reach out and up through the trees like they wanted the angels in heaven to hear them.

Trees grew thicker and taller here. Sunlight only came down in spots, scattered on the ground like dropped coins. The air was cooler. Geoff didn't know what lay ahead. If William didn't find him soon, Geoff thought he might get lost. Wander the old forests forever. One day William might find him, jump out from behind a tree and wrestle him to the ground. They would roll in the sunlight. And they would be lost.

Geoff looked back. Will wasn't in sight yet. Tree trunks were stuck into the ground like columns. The light was strangely gray between them, like the branches above had stolen all the color from it. Maybe this time Will wouldn't follow. What they did could be considered a small thing, something to pass the time. Like playing at cards. It could cost you dearly, but in the end it was only a game you played till something better came along. After all the card playing, Geoff was a writer. And Sir William wouldn't want to be lost to the world.

  


The end


	2. Blessing

Title: Blessing

Author: mispel

E-mail: mispel9yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Previously innocent displays of affection provoke Will.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Feedback: Any comments would be welcome.

  


Blessing

  


Waiting his turn in the joust, Will watched the two knights preparing to go against each other. Geoff came close and leaned over to speak into Will's ear. Will didn't even hear what he said - something about his opponent's horse. Will felt the familiar breath on his neck and the long arms encircling him. Will pushed them away, not looking at Geoff. Everyone else was a little bit away from them, not paying attention

"What's the matter now? Is your armor chafing? Maybe you can have Kate..." Geoff started to say making a joke of it.

"Keep your distance," William told him keeping his voice low so that it came out like a hiss.

Geoff drew back.

"Did you want everyone to hear?" Geoff said haughtily, obviously not liking Will's tone. But not wanting to be overheard wasn't the reason Geoff had been hanging on him like a vine.

"I don't want everyone to see," William said in a slow, significant whisper. Geoff only crossed his arms. By his look, it seemed that Geoff had chosen to play the fool at that moment.

"There's nothing to see," Geoff insisted, his eyes at once stubborn and innocent.

"Then keep off me," Will told him.

Geoff looked a bit confused at that.

"I always do that sort of thing. I'm an affectionate fellow, I'll have you know." Geoff still played it innocent. He turned away a little as if to look at the match which was ending. But his eyes were clear, like he wasn't really seeing it.

"Not any more, not with me," William said.

Geoff stood still, turned away. Maybe he wasn't even breathing. William could see him from the side - the unkempt hair, his arms folded against his skinny chest. Geoff might have looked absorbed in the contest except he didn't even flinch when a knight took a lance to his middle and fell hard off his horse - the kind of jolt you can feel even if you're just watching it.

When Geoff turned to him, Will could tell that Geoff wasn't sure what he meant. Now William wasn't sure either. He had only meant that Geoff couldn't be like that in public now that they had something private to hide. But maybe he meant more. Maybe Will's mouth had done him a favor. He could end it now. Geoff half believed he had. Will just had to answer the questioning look Geoff was giving him. The look hadn't spilled over into hurt yet, but with a few words it would.

"Time to mount up, Will," Roland told him, interrupting.

Bless him, Will thought as he went off, and Geoff's puzzled look went unanswered.

  



	3. Hopeless

Title: Hopeless

Author: mispel

E-mail: 

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Will and Geoff are desperate for a hiding place.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Feedback: Any comments would be welcome.

  


Hopeless

  


The memory of it was still hot. Geoff's touch had left an impression on his skin, like a brand. Will half believed that everyone could see. Will still felt Geoff's hands pass, fingers spread, over his chest as if trying to encompass him . Will stopped himself before he remembered lips and what they did.

"Meet me." An urgent whisper came from Will even before he knew it.

"Where," Geoff whispered in answer, mocking his breathless secrecy.

Will looked around. There was no safe place. He shook his head. It was hopeless.

Around them the tents were wet and sagging. Theirs was occupied. Even if it wasn't, people seemed to go in and out as they pleased. Will and Geoff stood looking around like trapped animals. Their own desire blocked them at every turn. There was no way out of it. It was like they had set a fire all around them, a blaze they now couldn't put out or escape. They only meant to keep warm.

In fact, a fire would have been nice right then. All day it had been raining. The very air was damp and gray from it. The evening was coming on too soon, though it was still too early for them to trust the darkness to hide them. The sun was setting unseen. The clouds keeping its fire from warming them. Clouds gray like armor. Looking up, William saw them as breastplates lined up over the sky - an army of gray knights arrayed against the sun.

The day reminded Will of the first night.

  


It had been cold. All of them were huddled together around the campfire in a clearing by the road leading to their next tournament. The day had plagued them with a constant drizzle so the fire was smoky and low. Roland and Wat were on one side of it, spooned together, sleeping soundly. Kate was curled up on another side, almost into a ball, her brown hair the only thing sticking out of her covers.

William lay still staring up, not all that cold, really. Geoffrey was next to him, fidgeting, too cold to go to sleep. Geoff was just making it worse, dislodging the two blankets that were on top of them, letting cold air sneak under and pinch them with its cold fingers.

Will had quite a few choice things to say to Geoff, but he kept his mouth shut not wanting to wake the others. Instead, Will just looked at him, exasperated. Finally, he put a hand on Geoff's arm to hold him still. Will covered them both securely as they faced each other. Then Will started to rub up and down Geoff's arm and reached around and rubbed his back to warm him. He saw Geoff smiling at that, but William's own face was determinedly sober. Soon he stopped, hoping that Geoff would be warm enough to sleep.

Geoff didn't go to sleep. He took his own hand - pale, cold bitten, the veins showing through blue - and moved it up Williams arm, slowly, not a brisk rub as William had done. Will didn't need it - he wasn't cold, hadn't been since Geoff had burrowed next to him, long before everyone fell asleep.

Through his clothes, William felt Geoff's long fingers squeeze. Just as William had done, Geoff moved his hand back along his spine and moved closer to reach around him. William didn't think Geoff needed to do be so close, what with his long, ungainly arms. Will felt warmth radiating off Geoff's body.

"That's enough," William whispered, so low only someone who was as close as Geoff could have heard him.

Geoff's face was so near to his own, every unshaven hair was like a wheat stalk on a just mowed field. All Will could see of Geoff's cast down eyes were the pale eyelashes. William wondered what Geoff was looking at. Geoff's arm was still around him but not moving. With their mouths so close, if their lips met, it could be called an accident.

  


Maybe it was the thought of those first, incautious moments - in full view of everyone should they just happen to open their eyes - that made William so bold as he chose their hiding place. It was a burned out shack, set ablaze by a drunken page. Only part of two walls remained of it to make a corner, the blackened wood growing darker and stinking from the rain, the soot and ash turning to mud. William's good sense had initially rejected the spot as too exposed. But it would be a quick affair - the fear driving them to the point faster. His good sense having taken leave of him, he went into the dark corner dragging Geoff there with his eyes.

Geoff's cold hand reached through William's collar and William gasped at the icy touch. Geoff's hand was quickly on his mouth to silence him. After he stifled a laughed, Geoff mouthed an insincere apology. Knowing his own hands were in a similar state, William grasped the back of Geoff's neck and he yelped. William smiled in satisfaction. They were even. And then much closer to being discovered as Geoff tried to reach under William's tunic to his belly and other sensitive parts with his clammy fingers. William clutched at his hands and they struggled noisily, with Geoff making most of the noise with his unmanly squealing and giggling.

"Why are we here?" William asked with Geoff's hands firmly in his grip, reminding Geoff of why they were in this cramped and dripping space instead of by a warm fire.

Geoff grew serious and William released his hands. Geoff reached for William's belt.

"Warm your damn hands first," William told him as Geoff smiled wickedly.

  


the end


End file.
